


Turkey

by Serenechemnerd



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 2016 Reylux Fic Exchange, Cooking, Fluff, Modern AU, Multi, Thanksgiving, Tropesgiving, disgustingly adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenechemnerd/pseuds/Serenechemnerd
Summary: Hux, Rey, and Kylo spend their first Thanksgiving together!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucidlucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidlucy/gifts).



> Horray Reylux! There should always be more Reylux in the world!

Prompt was Cooking.  I also took liberties and made it a modern AU to go with the USA’s Thanksgiving!

 

* * *

 

 

Hux stood in the kitchen of their house and listened to the quiet.  No one else was up yet, and since he’d put off making the bread for stuffing he was up at his usual hour to start Thanksgiving dinner.  He was grateful he’d even gotten the day off; Many other officers weren’t as lucky, and in past years he had to work on the holiday which was why this one was so special: it was their first all together.

 

Hux had regretfully extract himself from the limbs of his snoring companions that were Rey and Kylo; he watched them sleep as he dressed by the dim light from the bathroom.  It was just like every other morning, him up before them, up before the sun getting ready but today instead of the uniform, he pulled on his pajama pants and shirt.  It was soothing in a way, a ritual that was his alone.  He’d kissed them both on the cheek before moving to the kitchen to start preparations.

 

By the time Rey wandered out into the kitchen, roused by the bumping and accidental slamming of items to find coffee, Hux already had all of the bread toasted and was cutting it into squares.

 

“Morning.”  He wiped his hands on his apron and moved to get Rey a cup of coffee.  She came up close to him and pressed her head into his arm and moaned.  It was just barely light out and likely too early for her.  Hux smiled and moved an arm around her, kissing her briefly before handing her the coffee.

 

“You do love me!”  She exclaimed wrapping both hands around the mug, oversized shirt she’d taken from them sliding down her arms as she raised the hot coffee to her lips.

 

“Sleep well love?”  He asked returning to chop the bread making an enormous mess in the process, bread crumbs flying everywhere.

 

“Mmmmm until you woke me.”

 

“Kylo up yet?”

 

“Naw he’s still snoring away.”  She shook her head and watched Hux’s hands in fascination as he stacked the toasted bread into neat towers before taking the chef knife to it and watching the bread crumble and fly.

 

“Excited for today?”

 

“Mmmm.”  She nodded clearly not ready for conversation.

 

“Go wake up love, you can help later.”  

 

Nodding Rey wandered out of the kitchen with her mug of coffee, walking to the sliding glass door and opening it to let the cool air in as she sighed.  She was excited that Hux and Kylo finally had the day off together so they could have Thanksgiving together.  She stepped out onto the wooden porch and set her mug on the railing so she could start the yoga she did on most days facing the rising, blinding sun.  She closed her eyes against the brightness, the cool air and the sun waking her more than the coffee as she started in mountain pose.

 

Hux dumped the remains of the cut up bread into a bowl and stopped to watch Rey as she moved through her morning exercises.  He smiled and moved to get the other ingredients out of the fridge, dismissing the sharp pang of lust that shot through him as he watched Rey stretching in her yoga pants and one of his shirts.  He had too much to do to indulge in that now.

 

Hux chopped onions, celery, stripped the sage, and threw everything into a pan that was preheating with butter.  The noises and smells finally roused Kylo and as Hux stood stirring the mixture when he felt Kylo’s arms crossed across his shoulders as Kylo molded his body against the slighter man.  

 

“Good morning.”

 

“That’s debatable.”  Kylo ground out, tracing his fingers against any exposed skin he found at the neck of Hux’s shirt.

 

“We’re alive, and together celebrating that makes it a good morning,” Hux said turning the stove off and moving the pan to another empty position before turning in Kylo’s arms.  “Don’t forget there are people who love you.”

 

“As if you’d let me.”  He said looking into Armitage’s glacial eyes, searching them for some teasing tone and finding none.  Kylo pressed his lips to Hux’s pulling him tight against him, making sure to pull Hux to him using the apron.  “You look so cute in that.”  He mumbled between kisses, hands roaming lower to pull Hux’s hips against his.  Kylo turned and pressed Hux against the island of the kitchen, moving a hand to his neck, cradling his head as he nipped at his lips, biting, licking, showing how much he thought it was a good morning that Hux was standing in their kitchen preparing the dinner they’d share with friends and family.

 

“Well this certainly doesn’t look like cooking.”  Rey said entering the kitchen and standing with her back to the island too, pressing herself against Kylo’s arm and Hux’s hip.

 

Kylo pulled back and turned his eyes to her giving her a dangerous look before his hand shot out and moved to the back of her scalp, pulling her into their embrace and dragging her lips to his.  Hux opened an arm to pull Rey further into their circle, her warmth seeping into him where he touched her.

 

Hux was the first to pull back from the embrace, knowing that he had to get things started or they would be waiting most of the day before the turkey would be out.  He moved to get the last ingredient from the fridge: eggs.  He mixed them into the stuffing with his hands as Rey watched over her coffee and Kylo draped himself around her.

 

“You guys could help you know?”  Hux said as he washed his hands and placed the bowl in the fridge, switching preparation to the turkey now.

 

Rey was the first to step up.  “Aye General, where do you need me?”  She saluted with the wrong hand, her form abysmal.  Hux chuckled and shook his head before pointing her to the spice cabinet.

 

“Commander Rey, I need the 1 Tbs of poultry spice added to a half cup of flour.”

 

“Regular or gluten free?”  She asked rummaging through their numerous spices, pulling things out that she didn’t even know they had.  Who kept every curry under the sun in their spice cabinet? She wondered as she searched for the poultry seasoning.

 

“Well since Stacey is coming, make it gluten free.”  Hux said as he pulled the guts out of the turkey and put them in a saucepan with water to make broth for the gravy.

 

Rey finally found all of the ingredients she needed and put them in a bowl before turning to Hux expectantly who was reading something in one of their cookbooks.  She watched him skim the words again and again getting the feeling he wasn’t actually reading anything properly and she smirked to herself.

 

“Oh, add enough water to make that a paste.”  He said noticing her standing there before looking at Kylo leaning against the cabinets in his black pants, still shirtless like he always was.  “And you, are you going to help?”  He asked.

 

“Maybe.”  Kylo drawled watching the ginger turn a little red around the ears as his temper flared before smiling devilishly at Hux.

 

“You can help Rey coat the turkey.”  Hux said taking the roasting pan out of the fridge that he’d had Kylo buy early the previous morning:

 

_“Babe, how big of a pan do you need?”  Kylo said into the phone to Hux as he stood in the store looking at the wide variety of roasting pans._

 

_“Um, I dunno what size.  Will it fit a turkey in it?”_

 

_“How big is a turkey?!”  Kylo asked tersely._

 

_“Ok will it fit a baby?”_

 

_“You want to roast a baby?”_

 

_“What?!  No!  But if a baby will fit the turkey will.”_

 

_“Are you sure you’re not making roast baby?”  Kylo laughed as he watched the lady in the aisle frown and walk faster down the aisle._

 

_“Kylo Fucking Ren.”  Hux ground out.  “Buy the damned pan and come home.”_

 

_“Fine.  I’ll get the baby roasting pan.  See you soon love.”  Kylo made a kissy noise and had hung up._

 

Kylo snorted at the memory as Hux placed the pan on the island.  “It needs the paste rubbed all over it.”  He washed his hands and went to pull more items out of the fridge.

 

“With what?”  Rey asked as she stirred the flour and spices mix.  “And how is it going to stick?”

 

“Oh.”  Hux said taking the bowl from Rey and adding a little bit of water and stirred the mix until it was a paste.  “There, now rub it on the turkey.”

 

“With _what?_ ”  Rey asked between clenched teeth.

 

“ _Y_ _our hands_.”  He said just as tersely.  

 

Rey poured the bowl over the turkey and eyed Kylo who stepped up to the turkey too.  They both reached out tentative hands and started to rub the mixture onto the turkey.  Rey made a face as the mixture started to get cold from the turkey.

 

“Ew.  Hux you did this on purpose.”

 

“You’re an asshat.”  Kylo said as he spread the stuff across the loose skin of the turkey and his stomach heaved.  “I can’t, I just can’t.”  He stepped away and went to wash his hands before turning to get a cup of coffee.

 

“You big baby.”  Rey laughed as she finished up rubbing down the turkey.  “Now what General?”  She hung her hands, still wet from the goo, and waited.

 

“Would you like to stuff the turkey?”  He asked.  “Since you’re already messy.”

 

“Sure!”  She said more enthusiastically than he thought she would after making such horrible faces about the flour mix.

 

After the turkey was ready, Hux put the lid on the pan and shoved it into the oven and set a timer.

 

“Time for comedians until it's time to make the potatoes?”  Hux asked as he got himself a cup of coffee too and joined them on the couch.

 

* * *

 

Guest started to arrive around 3 pm.  Poe and Finn arrived first with wine and a pie.  Hux smiled at them grateful he didn’t have to make dessert (he was crap at exact measurements which was hilarious considering his time in the military).  Soon Hux’s sister, Stacey, arrived and threw herself at the triad, finally pulling Rey away and picking her brain about the political situation.  Hux smiled as more people arrived and Kylo would put their coats on the bed in their spare room.

 

People milled about making conversation and Hux moved between the people at the party and the kitchen checking that everything was ready or at least ready to be ready.  It was like organizing a battle he realized: a large scale assault but one only he was really participating in.  Smiling he checked the turkey for the umpteenth time before turning to stir the broth he was making.

 

Kylo joined Hux, glad to get away from the gathering crowd: people had brought friends, children, pets and it was starting to get loud.  Hux didn’t even notice, his family was large and the din made it feel like a holiday.  Taking a baster out he took some of the turkey drippings out and put them into another pan with the stock to start the gravy.  Kylo watched unamused.

 

“You seem made for this.”  He commented sipping his wine before looking out over to where Rey was talking with someone, her smile melting something in him.  That was all it took for Kylo to remember why they were all there, because of that smile.

 

Hux’s sister breezed into the kitchen to get a water, eating whatever was available on the counter before stopping to look at the flour Hux had pulled out to make the gravy.

 

“Why are you putting potato flour in the gravy?”  Stacey asked Hux as he whisked it into the broth he’d made with the turkey innards.

 

“Because you’re gluten free.”  He sniped, clearly not liking his cooking abilities questioned.

 

“Why not use corn?”

 

“It has gluten in it.”  Kylo’s voice came from across the kitchen as he leaned against the counter, his favorite pose, drinking his wine.

 

“No it doesn’t.”

 

“Yeah actually it does.”  Hux said adding a little more flour to the pan and mixing vigorously.  The potato tended to clump worse than any other flour Hux had tried.

 

“No it doesn’t, trust me I’m allergic to it.”  Her voice raising.

 

“Yes it does.  I looked it up before I went shopping.”  Hux rose his voice too, something he only did with his sister.

 

“No it doesn’t.  Only things like wheat and barley have gluten in it.”

 

“Do you even know what gluten is?”  Kylo asked.

 

“Of course!”  Now she was really getting excited, her voice reaching the point the rest of the party could hear her.  Kylo looked unamused and unmoved by the tirade.

 

“You know Stacey, just because you’re louder, doesn’t make you right.”  Kylo’s timbre was deep and carried but he’d spoken much softer than the last time he’d spoken.  Hux smiled gratefully at his boyfriend as he watched his sister’s face turn red in irritation and frustration.

 

“I’m going to go look it up.”

 

“You do that.”  Kylo took another sip and watched her go.

 

“Thanks.”  Hux said walking over to kiss Kylo briefly.  “It’s nice when you defend me.”

 

“It’s easy when you’re right.  And when you look so cute in that apron.”  Kylo smiled and tugged on the apron, causing Hux to fall against him.  The kisses were slow and not deep but definitely satisfying.

 

Hux sighed as he pulled away to finish the gravy so they could all eat.

 

* * *

 

As Hux mashed the potatoes he looked around at all of the dishes he’d pulled out of the oven and felt satisfaction.  He had accomplished it, with help, but he’d done it.  The only thing left after the potatoes was the turkey.  He finished adding butter, milk, chicken stock, and whipping the potatoes to move to the oven once again.

 

A blast of hot air welcomed him and he squinted against the heat, feeling it on his face.  It reminded him of the tours in the desert (didn’t much matter the desert) they were mostly the same: hot in the day, chilly at night.  He reached in with his gloved hands and moved the pan too quickly, some of the fat dripping out onto the burner which promptly lit on fire.  Panicked, he placed the roasting pan on the stove and looked around for something, _anything_ to put out the fire.

 

Kylo and Rey heard Hux swearing to himself and excused themselves to see what was happening.  They rounded the corner to find Hux with a fire extinguisher, one he’d bought teasingly when Kylo had mentioned he wanted to learn how to cook, putting out the small turkey fat fire.  Moments later the painful shriek of the fire alarm alerted everyone to what was happening.  Rey and Kylo scrambled to open the doors, fanning the smoke out of their home laughing the entire time.

 

“Dinner is ready.”  Hux called out with a laugh as the fire alarm stopped beeping.

 

The group gathered around, piled food on their plates and sat down for dinner.  Hux was the last to join smiling at Kylo and Rey as he seated himself.  Kylo stood and raised a glass.

 

“To Hux who prepared this wonderful meal.  It smells amazing.  To Rey for bringing us all together.  To everyone else being here to share this day with us, we are honored that you are here, that you love us, and that you want to be here with us.  Thank you all.”

 

“Cheers.”  Hux called out loudly drawling on his accent.

 

The meal passed without incident, no more fires, no more arguments at least between siblings.  The gravy was lumpy but gluten free, the guests amiable, flitting from one topic to the next.  By the time they were all finished everyone seemed content to sit in a food-induced stupor.

 

Dessert was served with wine and most of the guest groaned as the plate was set in front of them, Hux smiling evilly.  Poe smiled as everyone tried it and Finn clapped him on the back to congratulate him on a job well done.  

 

The night moved slowly as everyone started to clear the dishes, put the extra food away and settle in to talk and ache with such a full stomach.  Hux helped with the dishes feeling superfluous without some assignment as people moved around him.  It didn’t take long before Rey pushed him out of the kitchen with a glass of wine and a stern look that told him not to return.

 

The guest eventually left, leaving the warmth of the house of the three, promising it was the best Thanksgiving on memory as they bundled up and stepped out into the cold night’s air.  Hux smiled as he turned back to his companions.

 

“Well done General.  You can boss a turkey around almost as good as the troopers.”  Kylo kissed him before going to collect the last few items people had left scattered.

 

“And now it's time to sleep.”  Rey took him by the hand and led him to their room, ready to sleep.  Her eyes were sleepy and as they brushed their teeth she leaned against him tired from hosting.  They slipped between the sheets not waiting for Kylo, since he was always the last to bed.

 

About an hour later Kylo stood in the doorway and watched Hux cuddle around Rey in his sleep and Rey try to move away from his warmth.  He smirked at the scene, it was something he was accustomed to seeing almost every night when he joined them late into the night, sleep always more elusive for him.  Kylo undressed and climbed into bed, wrapping himself around Hux, molding the other man against him trying to quiet the need for Hux to smother Rey.

 

He kissed his neck softly and smiled, happy, full, and in the arms of those he loved.  It was the best thanksgiving he had had in his recent memories and he held the man that had made the whole thing possible tighter as something constricted in his chest as it did sometimes when he thought about the three of them together and how much love there was to share.  The fights, the love, the dinners, everything was perfect and Kylo wouldn’t change any part of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
